The girl on the inside
by fly-by-nights
Summary: Haruhi's best friend Kitsune is a commoner just like her. Except she has inside resources to watch over Haruhi to keep her safe. Kyouya is the only who knows about her at first. But the others slowly find out about her. What is her true purpose?
1. Chapter 1

"So he really said that to you?" Haruhi's friend Kitsune asked. Kistune has been Haruhi's friend since middle school and the only friend that has really kept in touch. Wanting to know everything that's going on with Haruhi's life. Actually, more like meddling in her life.

"Yeah. But it's no big deal. It really shouldn't matter that I'm a girl." Haruhi huffed as she looked through her suitcase. Kistune smiled.

"It doesn't. I believe that boys want to believe that they are the superior ones over girls." Kitsune said. She leaned against the dresser. "And they'll try to make any girl who threatens that logic believe that as well by calling it common sense."

Haruhi sighed and laid on the bed. "That's a good point. But it doesn't give him any excuse to act like that."

Kitsune walked over to the opposite side of the bed and looked down at Haruhi. "Yes. But you can't ignore the fact that he saved your life."

"Of course I can't. That was really nice of Sempai. I just wish he didn't use it to his advantage." Haruhi said. Kitsune nodded then looked at her watch.

"I need to get Lady Martika's room. She's helpless without me. But here's some advice: Tease him a little. If he tries to talk to you, then remind him of what he said." Kitsune said. She patted Haruhi on the head.

"Thanks." Haruhi smiled. Then she frowned. "My dad replaced all my clothes again."

"Hm. Wear the pink dress." Kitsune smiled at Haruhi's face. "It'll look cute."

Kitsune stopped by the door. "And also, it wouldn't kill you to learn some kind of defense. I'd hate to find out that you're in the hospital because you couldn't defend yourself."

"Yeah." Haruhi said. She was kind of surprised. Kitsune was always there to say something that usually agreed with Haruhi because they were so much a like. Not much on the outside, but on the inside. And to hear that from Kitsune, it might not be much of a bad idea.

* * *

Kitsune walked out of the room and turned to go to the elevators. She was stopped around the corner by a figure. She didn't need to look up to see who it was though.

"Thank you for that. Here's your money." Kyouya held the money in front of her.

Kitsune laughed and looked up at him. "Don't mock me. I didn't do that for money. I did it because I believed it. But I do think that your friend went about it the wrong way."

With that, she left him there standing with an eyebrow raised. The likeness between her and Haruhi was undeniable yet very unbelievable.

* * *

Kyouya left the room along with leaving Haruhi and Tamaki alone. Hopefully the idiot doesn't mess this up. It'll hurt the Host Club's financial business if those two were still mad at each other after this trip.

He walked down the hall and turned the corner. He stopped when he saw Kitsune leaning against the wall. She looked up when he stopped with a grin on her face.

"She surprised you didn't she?" Kitsune said. Kyouya just looked at her. "She does that to everyone now and again."

"Yes. She had a very interesting idea." Kyouya said.

"Hm. And she was right. You would gain nothing from sleeping with her. Just the satisfaction of the sex. But even that's an iffy." Kitsune said to him. Now Kyouya was surprised by her.

"Yes, I am a commoner Mr. Ootori and most likely this won't be the last time you will see me even though I wish." Kitsune said.

"And why would you think that I wish that this is the last time?" Kyouya asked her. Kitsune looked away from him.

"I never said that you would. You did that on your own." And once again, Kitsune left Kyouya standing alone. However, she stopped only a few feet away. "Haruhi's scared of storms. I don't think your screwball will screw up too badly." Then she left.

"What an interesting girl. In her own way." Kyouya said as he realized that Kitsune and Haruhi were not exactly the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiding in the shadows of the apartment building, a tall figure watched as Haruhi was kidnapped by the Lolibeila girls. As soon as the limo disappeared, the tall figure stepped out of the shadows. He was very handsome with long black hair pulled back into a pony-tail. He took out a cell-phone and dialed someone's number.

"Hello." The person on the other side answered.

"Miss Fujioka has been taken by the Lolibeila girls." The man said. There was silence on the other side.

"Thank you Hiro." The person said and hung up.

The man shut his phone and threw it away. There were plenty more than where that came from. He smiled and walked the opposite way.

Kitsune sat at her desk and was wondering whether or not she should call Kyouya and tell him. Her final decision was: No. But she would leave a trail. With a small smile she got out her cell-phone.

The phone ranged and ranged before a male trying to disguise his voice as a lady's answered. "Tranny Bar."

"Yes, is Mr. Fujoka there?" She asked politely.

"Oh Ranka. No, it's his day off." The man/lady said.

"Thank you." She said and hung up. She then dialed Haruhi's home phone.

"Hello?" A grumbling voice came.

"Mr. Fujioka? Sorry to call so early." Kitsune said.

"Oh hi Kitsune." Ranka's voice immediately picked up. "Haruhi went to the store to buy some food."

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kitsune said. "Haruhi got picked up by some of her girlfriends unexpectedly."

"Really? From her school?" Ranka asked.

"Um, actually from an all girl's school. But it is quite equal to Ouran." Kitsune said.

"Hm. Well thank you for telling me." Ranka said.

"No problem. Bye." Kitsune hung up. She leaned back in her chair and smiled. The Host Club should be there any minute according to the update she got.

"Kitsune?" Her mother called. "Come down and have some breakfast!"

"Be right there." Kitsune called back. She wondered how interesting things would get.

* * *

"Where's Kyouya?" Tamaki asked. The club and Haruhi's father looked up at the control room. And there was Kyouya, sweet-talking a pretty lady. Smart of him to actually go to one of the staff.

"And this is the lighting control room. We can see everything from up here." The lady told Kyouya.

"Very nice. Thank you for the tour." Kyouya said.

"Not at all." The lady said with a smile. Kyouya smiled back. Then her pager went off. "Oh, I'll be right back. Feel free to look around the control room if you like."

With that, the lady hurried off. Kyouya chuckled to himself. Being an Ootori has it's perks. He looked out the glass window down at the rest of the host club and Ranka. _Idiots_ he thought.

The closet door behind him opened. He turned around. Who else to be standing there but Kitsune with a small smile on her face.

"Very nice display of Hosting skills." Kitsune told him. She looked past him to the stage. "And I mean that."

"What clever way did you come up with to get in here?" Kyouya asked her. Kitsune sat in a chair that was next to Kyouya. She was still looking out at the stage. She held up a key in her hand though.

"Took this off the drunken guard a few months ago." She said. Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"What for?" Kyouya asked.

"I like coming to the Lolibelia shows. But I'm not going to pay a hundred dollars just to see one." Kitsune said.

"Interesting." Kyouya said.

"The play tonight is going to be interesting as well." Kitsune said.

"How so?" Kyouya asked.

Kitsune stayed quiet for a minute. Then she smiled again. "You'll see."

"Sorry I had to go." The lady that Kyouya was with earlier came in. "Someone called me down."

Kyouya glanced down to find the chair next to him was empty. He raised his eyebrow, a girl of many talents. He looked back up at the lady with a smile.

"It's fine. I've seen what I needed." Kyouya said.

"Good." The lady said.

* * *

Kyouya smirked to himself as he watched Haruhi being chased all around the stage. That girl was right, the play was interesting. Especially the ending. His phone beeped from a text message. He opened it and his smirked widen.

_Enjoy the show? Haruhi did great._-K


End file.
